


Moving On

by Merlinsapprentice



Category: One Piece
Genre: Admit it you cried when you watched that episode, Author reveals how they feel, Comfort the Bae, F/M, Fluff, Seriously hug him, hug him now, just go up to somebody who looks sad and hug them, slight sexual content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 17:48:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7063348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merlinsapprentice/pseuds/Merlinsapprentice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Betrayal is not easy to overcome, but when there's someone there for you and genuinely cares about your well-being, it's a whole lot easier.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moving On

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JaqRabbit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaqRabbit/gifts).



> To the queen of excellent One-Piece fan fiction, a precious cinnamon roll too pure for this world. Love you. 
> 
> P.S. Enjoy your vocation. ;)  
> P.P.S. You're fantabulous.  
> P.P.P.S. Foremost Apologies for my Autrocious Writing Skills.  
> (lol skills what skills?)

The bar was bustling with activity. Kiwi and Mozu moved from one customer to another, laughing and conversing with them and occasionally flirting. Paulie, Lulu, Meeli, Tilestone, Iceberg, and a few of your other Galley-La co-workers were there too.

While your friends were customers, you actually had a part-time job at the bar to help the two sisters. While Kiwi and Mozu served other customers, you attended to your friends.

"Hey guys, how goes it?" You grinned, sliding each of them their drinks with graceful ease.

Tilestone laughed. "It's good, y/n! We missed you at work today!" He gulped down the drink you gave him and let out an appreciative burp. Meeli punched him in the arm as the two laughed.

You smiled sheepishly. "Yeah, sorry about that." You cleaned a mug as you spoke. "I wasn't feeling so hot, and it being the flu season and all, I didn't want to risk any of you guys catching my bug."

Paulie looked you over worriedly. His eyes searched your body for any other illnesses that you could be hiding from them. "You shouldn't even work now if you're sick." You turned around to hide your blush and got another mug.

"It's fine, Paulie. I'll be okay. Mozu and Kiwi need all the help they can get." You smiled and reached out for his hand on the table to give it an appreciative squeeze before filling a few more mugs.

Iceberg drank from the mug you have him, somehow able to make drinking alcohol look professional and sophisticated. Tyrannosaurus peeked out from his pocket to scurry over to you. You gently pet the tiny creature's head with your pinkie, handing him a minute piece of cheese in another. The mouse gave an adorable squeak before nibbling on the morsel. He then went back into the pocket of Iceberg's coat to rest.

"If that's the case, take as long a rest as you need, y/n." Iceberg said with a gentle smile.

"Iceberg, I can't just take a holiday because of some little flu." You protest.

"Yes you can. Your a diligent worker and exquisite person. If anyone deserves a break, it's you." Your heart melted in the slightest. He was far too sweet for his own good.

"Thank you sir." You smiled in defeat and went back to the mugs.

"Well well, if it isn't Iceberg and the gang!" Iceberg rolled his eyes but chuckled in well-manner. "Hello Granny Kokoro. Chimney, Gonbei."

The cute little girl waved back with the cat-rabbit. "Hello!"

Granny slid in the vacant seat next to Iceberg and began to chatter away with him, managing to talk while guzzling the drinks you gave her. Chimney and Gonbei got some freshly squeezed orange-mango juice.

"Say, Paulie, find any *hic* cute girl that catches your eye?" Granny chortled and swung an arm around the dirty blond's shoulders. "If not, I'm *hic* single and ready to mingle if ya know what I mean!" 10th mug strong, whoo boy. At least she wasn't stripping like last time. You shuddered. You had never wanted to bleach your eyes more than you had on that day.

Paulie's face cringed in utter horror and disgust. "Get off of me you drunkard hag!" Granny laughed at his attempts to safely detach her form him when he suddenly froze at the sound of two feminine voices.

"Is that the sweet Paulie-Wally?" Mozu called out, she and Kiwi turning in your direction. Paulie's face turned ashen. "Oh no..."

"Oh yes." Lulu snickered.

"Paulie!" Having spotted the terrified shipwrights, Mozu and Kiwi launched themselves onto him, wrapping themselves on his torso while he struggled and twitched, entire face steaming red.

"How has our big strong hero been?" Kiwi cooed as she nuzzles into his left shoulder. Mozu held his right arm, "We missed you and your cute reactions so much, you know!"

"G-get off me you immoral women! Why can't you be kind and respect yourselves like y/n?!" You giggled.

"Paulie, they want to dress like real girls. I don't. I just go with what's casual." And maybe you did take your best friend into consideration. You truly loved the guy.

"But y/n! Help me!" He whimpered as the two devious girls began to laugh and nuzzle into him more.

You placed a hand in your chin and leaned on the counter. "Mmh. Mozu, Kiwi? You promise not to grope me if I try to stop you?"

"We don't promise anything!" They replied in sing-song voices. You gave Paulie a sheepish shrug.

"Sorry Paulie, but I don't want to be sexually stimulated in front of a crowd today." Paulie turned an even deeper shade of red if that was possible.

"W-WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!"

"They likely the ladies and the fellas, comprivez-vous?" Poor Paulie couldn't take anymore and fainted, a stream of blood pouring out from his nose. Mozu and Kiwi laughed before placing him back into his seat and resumed their work, leaving you to care for your semi-conscious friend.

After he recovered, he refused to speak to anyone, angrily muttering incoherence a under his breath as he drank. The others only poked fun at his mortification every now and then, but the conversation mostly focused on improvements on Water 7's nautical transformation and other details concerning the shipwright business.

Soon, it was near closing time. One by one, your friends left and bod their good nights. You offered to close up for Mozu and Kiwi, and they handed you the key and gave you a grateful hug before leaving. It was just you and Paulie now.

You finished cleaning the last few mugs and placed them on the shelves. Paulie silently watched, fingers tapping absently on the countertop. Once done, you turned to him, noting the troubled gaze and tense posture he held as he stared off into space.

"Paulie?" You inquired. He blinked and looked at you, as if just realizing you were there. "Oh, uh, yeah, y/n?"

"It's time for me to close up shop,". You left the counter and stood next to him, "And you seem troubled. If you want, we can hang at my place for a bit and talk."

Paulie stood and winced, inhaling a deep breath of smoke before he spoke.

"I don't...I don't want to bother you, y/n-".

"No, it's okay, really." You cut him off. "I don't have any plans for tonight, so you won't be intruding on anything. I just want to know what's bothering you." Paulie sighed and took out the cigars, throwing time haphazardly into the trash before he gave you a small smile.

"Alright. Shall we?" He half-jokingly extended an arm and you looped yours through it. "We shall."

Your home wasn't that far away, about half a block from the bar. Once you both of you were inside, you began to cook some food and tea.

Paulie sat on the couch in the living room, admiring the clean, dainty scenery of the room. He exhaled a large plume of smoke, leaning back as he closed his eyes. The pain in his chest hadn't left, despite the fact that the ones who had caused it had departed months ago.

"Paulie?" You gently cupped the side of his face, "I made some sandwiches, and there's green tea in the kettle." Paulie slowly opened his eyes and your breath caught. There was so much pain and forlorn in them that you felt the urge to cry yourself.

"Thanks, y/n." You handed him a plate with the sandwich and placed the green tea in the cup holder of your couch. Paulie slowly ate, enjoying the simple yet scrumptious food as you drank some tea beside him. Paulie had long ago given up convincing you to not feed him, feeling bad that he couldn't repay you due to his debt. You insisted, however, and he eventually relented. Who could say no to those beautiful eyes of yours anyway?

Once he finished, Paulie stood to put away his plate when you stopped him. "No no-it's fine, Paulie, let me take it."

"Nah, I'm the one who ate, so I should put away my plate."

"But this is my place and I say I take care of you." You unleashed your secret weapon-the puppy dog face. He blushed at your cute expression before he gave in. Paulie sighed grumpily. "Fine..."

You smiled and took it to the kitchen. Paulie was adorable, trying to not be a hassle and help every moment he could. He will make a great husband one day, you thought.

You sat down beside him on the couch as Paulie smoked. You watched how although he enjoyed your company, there was still something there, something that was bothering him to the point where he couldn't keep a relaxed pose anymore.

"What's wrong?" You asked. Paulie closed his eyes. You covered his hand in your own, and was pleasantly surprised when his fingered entwined with yours.

"You really wanna know what's been botherin' me lately?"

"Of course. Your my best friend, Paulie. I'd do anything to make you happy."

His shoulders twitched and he released a shuddered breath before he spoke. He took out his cigars and put them into a garbage can near the armrest of the couch.

"Do you...Do you think they regret it?" Paulie turned to face you, hands shaking as you saw water begin to fill in the corners of his eyes. "Lucci. Khalifa. Kaku. Blueno. Do you think they regret what they did?"

You held his hand with both of yours and squeezed them comfortingly. Out of all the Galley-La workers, Paulie was the most honest, compassionate man there. He was so open and trusting, and like everyone else, loved them like they were family. It hurt everyone when they revealed themselves as the CP9, as the ones who hurt Iceberg, as the ones who all this time, used them as a cover for their operation. Out of all the workers, Paulie was hit the most hard by their betrayal.

"How could they, y/n?" Tears finally fell from his eyes as he hung his head low. "...Why...?"

You tugged Paulie to you, his body in between your legs with him draped slightly on top of you as you hugged him, feeling his whole body shake from the intensive effort to control the swirl of emotions attempting to explode out of him. "It's okay, Paulie. Just let it out. It's fine, it's fine."

You felt tears come from yourself as Paulie finally wept, wrapping his arms around your waist in a tight hug as his face buried in the crook of your neck, where you felt tears spill and fall down your neck. You soothingly stroked his hair, trying to get rid of the lump in your throat.

"Y/n, they just...they left and when I asked them about they didn't care, not Blueno, not Kaku, not Lucci, not even Khalifa. Th-they just stared and hurt Iceberg, hurt me." He sobbed, holding on to you with a quivering body. "I don't want to lose anyone else, y/n, I don't want to trust anyone else and have them go and leave me after all we've been through." He grit his teeth as he tried to hold back the shudders threatening to ruin his speech. "Remember how Lucci and Blueno would joke about me drinking so much despite my debt? And Blueno and Kaku would laugh it off and said to enjoy what little parts we have left of life. And then Khalifa, she'd tease me about her showing too much skin, but whenever some other girl was so immoral and I got upset, she helped me. Kaku would always crack jokes when we built ships, Blueno putting more drinks than I can count past me, a-and..." He stopped, voice shaking as he couldn't take anymore, his throat hurt too much.

You waited until Paulie's sobs had quieted to silent crying before you spoke. "I'm here, Paulie. And I promise I won't ever leave you. I've always done my best to be a good person, and I gave you all of my trust as much as you've given me yours." Tears fell from your own eyes as you held his face in your hands, eyes searching one another's. "I know it's hard to go through, but we can do it." You wiped away his tears with your thumbs, giving him an endearing smile. "You can do it, Paulie. And I'm going to be right there with you. You don't have to go through this alone. I'll always be there for you."

Your foreheads as Paulie looked up. He searched your eyes, seeing nothing but love and devotion and that made him cry more, the warmth you gave him melting whatever little bit of a heart he had left. "I'll be right here to help you move on. If you ever want to talk, or simply hang out, whistle and I'll come, anytime you need me. No matter where I might be."

Paulie stared at you. He looked so vulnerable and torn, far more different than the confident, sober expression he always wore. "Y/n..."

"Yes?"

"Thank you."

"Of course." You gently nudged his head back down into the crook of your neck, his shaking slowly decreasing until he was still. You turned your head to see Paulie's eyes closed, a peaceful expression on his face that made you want to shower his face with kisses.

You leaned your head back and sighed. "Goodnight, Paulie." He rumbled.

"G'night." By the tone of voice, he was on the brink of sleep, barely conscious. You reached an arm out to a lamp, flicking the lights off.  
You closed your eyes and hummed.

"I love you, Paulie." You whispered. And though he didn't say anything, you felt the corners of his lips against your shoulder curl into a smile.


End file.
